Good Night
by Aoi-Hikawa
Summary: La vida de pareja es más dificil de lo que se cree, en especial si temes reforzar los lazos que te unen a la persona que amas por miedo a perderla .:SasuNaru:. Espero que les guste x3!
1. Nuestra Vida

o.o Esto es un fic que invente en el momento xD en vez de estudiar, tendrá unos dos o tres capítulos (mentalícense que el próximo será el final xD!). Uta .. se que esta latero y que no esta bien escrito y para leerlo hay que tenerle paciencia xD. En fin u.u… es yaoi…SasuNaru, aunque ni tanto xD!

**Disclairmer: Nada de Naruto me pertenece o.ó aunke toy negociando… xD!**

-------------

**Good Night**

**Capitulo 1: **Nuestra Vida

Muchas veces nos preguntamos el por que nos amamos, y yo otra vez no le encuentro respuesta, es complicado, no sabemos el porque. Muchos dirán que simplemente sucedió. A veces, cuando me tocas, siento pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorriendo mi cuerpo pasando y haciendo énfasis en mi espina dorsal. El nerviosismo se hace evidente al sentir tus labios sobre mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas y misteriosamente me revolotea algo dentro del estomago…es como si se me diera vuelta. Sin darme cuenta comienzo a besarte, casi con desesperación, queriendo estar más cerca de ti, disfrutar de tu roce…de tu cuerpo.

Generalmente son solo toques, insinuaciones; bastante lujuriosos por decirlo de alguna forma, se diría que casi carnales…pero nos amamos…yo lo se, tan solo al sentir tus ojos chocando con los míos. Los escalofríos recorren nuestros cuerpos haciéndose presente un sonrojo y decidimos dejarlo hasta ahí. Ambos sabemos que si continuamos nos acercaremos aun mas…que si nos tocamos, si nos amamos cada vez más de lo que nos amamos ahora y será difícil el adiós. Nuestras vidas peligran en cualquier momento y la perdida seria insoportable, queremos estar juntos, pero no debemos. Es la prioridad sobre la prioridad.

Somos cobardes y tan solo nos acomodamos juntos en la cama, es doloroso y muchas veces lloramos en silencio porque esto terminará acabando…obviamente nunca dejamos que ninguno de los dos nos vea, siempre deseamos la felicidad del otro y nuestra tristeza lo ocultamos en una pequeña y amarga sonrisa.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza, deseando sin tener sexo, estar el uno junto al otro. Nos amamos…pero nunca lo hemos dicho, por miedo a hacernos daño en el futuro.

He encontrado un Kunai ensangrentado esta mañana y te he preguntado que ha pasado. No me miras a la cara. Me respondes que se te olvido limpiarlo después de una misión. Te miro preocupado y tú esbozas una pequeña sonrisa eludiendo mirarme con tus ojos negros. Yo hago lo mismo.

Fingimos que todo esta bien…es el engaño de la felicidad…es el temor a la muerte. Es el temor a que se puede acabar lo que es tan preciado y no quieres hacerlo aun más valioso…porque el daño será aun peor.

Sakura-chan esta preocupada, me dice que me veo más pálido y que he perdido el brillo en mis ojos. Lo único que hago es sonreír estúpidamente y decirle que todo esta perfecto. Ella me pregunta si mi relación con Sasuke marcha bien…le digo que de maravilla, Sakura me abraza y me invita a comer; sabe que estoy desanimado.

Es muy buena amiga, le sigue gustando Sasuke…aunque no tanto como antes, de todas formas nos ayuda en nuestra relación. Se que se han besado en algunas ocasiones, aunque de verdad no me importa, se que es para ayudarlo. Le entiendo porque yo también lo he hecho. La pobre pareciera que va a explotar con nuestros problemas, es nuestra fuente de desahogo y nosotros la suya. Nos hemos hecho los amigos más unidos de toda konoha.

Todo parece tranquilo por estos días. Aunque nos han dado una misión algo peligrosa. 'Misteriosamente' (aunque ya somos ninjas de alto nivel) nos asignaron con las mismas personas del antiguo equipo siete, es decir; Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke y yo. La vieja Tsunade debió arreglar algo por ahí. Nos alegramos mucho, es como en los viejos tiempos que gozamos, donde la mayoría eran insultos, golpes, misiones fáciles, la mayoría alegres y casi divertidas, para que miento…lo eran.

Con Sasuke vivimos en la misma casa, yo había vendido mi apartamento y él el suyo. No era muy grande donde estábamos pero nos acomodaba bastante.

- Sasuke-baka¿Dónde están mis pantalones?

-En el armario…

-¿Y mi chaqueta?

-Ya la metiste a la mochila.

-¿Sasuke?

- ¿Mmmh?

-Te quiero.

Me acerco a él y sin titubear le planto un pequeño beso en los labios, que lo hace sonrojar.

-Dijimos que no…

Me dirijo hacia mi mochila y continúo ordenando mis cosas para partir a la misión. No lo miro a la cara, no quiero mirarlo a la cara…no puedo mirarlo.

-Perdón…

Digo en voz baja. Se que tiene sus ojos pegados en mi nuca, se que esta triste. Se que quiere decirme algo, pero no lo obligare a nada. Es su decisión.

- Vamos donde Sakura y Kakashi.

Nos colgamos nuestras mochilas al hombro y salimos por la puerta, ala misión, misión que Kakashi nos dijo que arriesgaríamos nuestras vidas para proteger a un señor feudal.

_Misión que probablemente nos llevaría a la muerte…_

_Continuara…_

-------------

Aka esta el primer cap xD! No es mucho, pero taba inspira -, sorry a los k esperan el cap. Final de mi otro fic T.T pero estoy terriblemente ocupada! Aparte tengo aers…tengo como tres proyectos mas en los cuales ahí uno original y le estoy poniendo todo mi empeño - y me siento realizada! Aunke en mis otras creaciones u.u ehem…mejor no hablar xD! Aparte no estoy muy bien sicológicamente -.- y el colegio me ta cagando la mente xDDD! Asi que pido paciencia u.u

En fin n.n se cuidan todos! Espero k les gustara u.u! eso pos xD byeee!

Aoi

"_Prefiero aprovechar el tiempo que me queda aquí y sufrir más, en vez de arrepentirme por no hacer todo lo que pude "_


	2. Nuestra Muerte

Bueno o.o aquí ta el fuerte xD juas juas o.o la verdad me quedo raro, pero uta k me gusto escribirlo xD! Ojala k lo disfruten D! (a mi parecer esta mas asqueroso k el otro…pero por alguna extraña razón…me gusta mas xDDDD!)

**Disclairmer: Nada de Naruto me pertenece T.T No aceptaron mi propuesta u.u**

-------------

**Good Night**

**Capitulo 2: **Nuestra Muerte

Creo que nos amamos, es difícil de asimilar tan textualmente, pero es la verdad. Me sonrojo, muy pocas veces lo hago y sin duda es vergonzoso admitir este sentimiento. Me quedo embelezadomirándolo, siempre me pierdo en sus ojos azules con tanta determinación, me gusta su cabello, que siempre este algo enmarañado…pero es agradable al tacto.

Creo que en esta misión me siento importante, caminando junto a un gran carruaje con exagerados adornos en él. Naruto va a mi lado por delante del transporte, caminamos lenta y cautelosamente. Sakura y Kakashi van por la parte trasera. En estos momentos los integrantes del ex equipo 7 están catalogados como los mejores ninjas de toda Konoha, por ahora. Quizás Sakura se quede un poco atrás comparándola con nosotros dos.

Un ninja de pelo cobrizo se acerca a nosotros y nos susurra muy bajo que ya estamos llegando a la mansión donde nos hospedaremos en la noche y a la mañana siguientes reiniciaremos nuestro viaje. Tsuchikage es un viejo algo gruñón, quizás por el largo trayecto que hemos tenido que recorrer, pero probablemente todos los del país de la roca sean de esa forma. Tenemos que llevar al jefe de la aldea oculta de la roca a la de la niebla, es un camino bastante largo, nos pagaran bien y nuestra categoría subirá si cumplimos con éxito esta misión. Con Naruto podremos darnos unos cuantos lujos, comer en buenos restaurantes si nos apetece. Si no fuera por mi el muy baka estaría en la quiebra, siempre derrocha demasiado dinero en estupideces.

Ya habíamos llegado al lugar de hospedaje.

- Ustedes dos a la izquierda por favor.- El anterior ninja de pelo cobrizo señalo a Sakura y a mi, esta se sonrojo y titubeo un poco para contestarle que prefería ir con Kakashi que conmigo. Yo sabia que Sakura aun me quería de una forma especial, aun así ella siempre me ayudaba a mejorar mi relación con Naruto. Ambos la queríamos mucho. Muchas veces Naruto llegaba a la casa bastante sonrojado y con los ojos irritados por el llanto, cuando entraba no me miraba a la cara y en ese momento yo sabía lo que había pasado. No soy muy apto para demostrar mis sentimientos, me cuesta decirlo, demostrarlo e incluso tener algún contacto físico; me hacia sentir incomodo y nervioso.

Nos despedimos de Sakura y Kakashi con un gesto de mano y les dimos la espalda, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como nuestro ex maestro pasaba su brazo por la espalda de la pelirosa.

Naruto y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, ninguno de los dos se miraba a la cara, avergonzados…si, lo estábamos y bastante. Naruto metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta dando paso a donde dormiríamos.

Habían dos camas pequeñas de tamaño suficiente para una sola persona, ambos nos miramos y sonreímos de forma disimulada. Acercamos las camas hasta dejarlas totalmente pegadas la una a la otra.

-Debimos pedir la matrimonial.

-Podemos cambiar la pieza con Sakura y Kakashi.

-Deben estar ocupados.

Naruto rió de forma pervertida. Yo también reí, pero de forma un poco más disimulada. A pesar de los años Naruto seguía teniendo esa esencia de niño, me gustaba verlo sonreír, me daba alegría y me tranquilizaba…me animaba el día.

Veo como se va sacando la ropa y se coloca el pijama, dejando ver su espalda desnuda, como todo buen ninja lleva el porta shurikens amarrado en la pierna derecha incluso cuando va a dormir. Lo imito, hace frió, me recorre un escalofrió cuando me saco mi camisa y me coloco con rapidez el pijama. Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro cara a cara con Naruto, quien sonríe travieso, se lo que quiere, sin embargo bajo la mirada y paso por su lado sin decirle nada, el me toma del brazo y jala de el con algo de brusquedad, aprovechando de besarme en el proceso. Siento su lengua intentando abrirse paso por mi boca, no lo dejo…me resisto un poco, sin embargo un cosquilleo culpable me recorre el cuerpo llegando a mis brazos en un impulso por abrazarle y acariciarle. Lucho con todas mis fuerzas, mientras la pasión mezclada con lujuria bloquea mi razón, dejándome vulnerable a los roces (y algo más) que estoy recibiendo y sin darme cuenta…dando.

- Na...Naruto…

Lo miro de forma asesina separándome de él y poniendo una mano en mi cuello, donde los labios del baka-kitsune acababan de morder. Abro los ojos sorprendido…la mirada de Naruto es intensa, no tiene nada de lujuria solo tristeza…me hace sentir culpable.

-Solo…solo una vez…

_Nos dolerá el corazón…_

-No…

-¡Sasuke! Por favor!

-Ya te he explicado porque…

- ¡Pero es que yo…

- ¡CALLATE!

-¡YO A TI TE…!

_PLAFF!_

Si antes sus ojos mostraban dolor, angustia y tristeza…ahora me miraba rencoroso. Me asombre de mi propio acto, nunca fue mi intención golpearlo, pero muchas veces me desesperaba. Yo también lo desespero a él.

Debe entenderme, debe aceptarme, debe comprender que me duele como le duele a él.

-Naruto…yo…lo siento- murmuro bajo y desviando la miraba hacia mi mano con la que acabo de golpearle la mejilla.

-Olvídalo…

Va directo a las camas que estaban juntas para separarlas de golpe, retirar las sabanas y acostarse…para taparse finalmente con ellas. Me quedo estático, generalmente no se que hacer en estos casos, es como si mi cuerpo y mente se pusieran de acuerdo para confabularse contra mi. Quiero acercarme, tocarle el hombro y decirle que yo…bueno…pues…eso.

º-º-º-º

A la mañana siguiente Kakashi-sensei se burla de nosotros por tener ojeras tan grandes. Pareciera que el no se ve nunca al espejo. Sakura también parece cansada, quien sabe porque. El ambiente en general esta bastante sombrío, todos parecen agotados y con bajo animo.

Caminamos sin ningún contratiempo hasta un desvió que tuvimos que tomar. Ese momento fue el que nos alerto, estábamos nerviosos y nos sentíamos observados, como si fuéramos las presas indefensas que un animal va a atacar y no sabes por donde, era un sentimiento casi de paranoia, victimas de un instinto asesino casi paralizante. Con Naruto a pesar de que nos encontrábamos de malas nos miramos y asentimos al mismo tiempo y sacamos un kunai como medida preventiva. Nos observaban, los habíamos descubierto y eso nos ponía más nerviosos por no saber la ubicación exacta, no podíamos dar señales para iniciar un rastreo, descubrirían un movimiento sospechoso y escaparían, eso no nos convenía.

La batalla comenzó cuando Sakura tropezó con un cable tensado puesto a propósito y cayo al suelo soltando un quejido, ese fue el sonido que por solo tres segundos nos despisto para voltearnos a ver que había pasado y encontrarnos rodeados por más de treinta ninjas…nosotros solo éramos ocho.

No eran ninjas cualquiera, eran asesinos especializados, si los calificábamos con niveles…diría que eran iguales a nosotros…además nos ganaban en numero. Total desventaja. El transporte del Tsuchikage se vio rodeado por solo seis personas, dos de las cuales se encontraban en el techo del carruaje, debíamos protegerlo y las personas para cubrirlo no eran suficientes.

Siete…mierda. Uno había caído…uno que estaba en el techo, uno que ahora estaba muerto.

Naruto convoco a unas veinte copias, podía hacer más, pero el chakra debía reservarlo para tiempo después. Logro matar a cuatro enemigos. Nuestra labor por ahora era reducir el número de enemigos y las copias ayudarían bastante. La mayoría piensa igual que Naruto y convoca otras copias. Entre todos solo logramos acabar con quince ninjas enemigos.

Perdiendo a otros dos de los nuestros en el proceso.

Quedábamos Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, el chico del pelo cobrizo, el Tsuchikage y yo. Cuando dije ocho…me refería solo a los ninjas que acompañaban al jefe del país de la roca. El tipo ya era viejo y tenía su titulo más por los años que lo llevaba ejerciendo que por su destreza como ninja.

Escuche un grito, me di la vuelta bruscamente solo para ver como Sakura caía al piso. Quede pasmado al ver como la sangre de la chica recorría el suelo y se entremezclaba con la tierra, tiñéndola de un color sumamente extraño. Mi corazón latía desesperado. Un nudo se formaba en mi garganta y los ojos me picaban. Estábamos perdidos. Nuestra ninja medico estaba…muerta. Mi mejor amiga estaba muerta.

Vi un rostro prácticamente pegado al mío al tiempo que me sonreía forzadamente, era Kakashi.

- Adelante…Sasuke.

Reaccione de forma lenta e insegura, para luego correr hacia el enemigo al igual que lo hacia mi antiguo maestro.

Éramos…cinco.

Note un chakra impresionante y supe que Naruto acababa de ver el cuerpo inerte de Sakura. Un ninja se le acerco y le coloco un sello en la frente, sellando el chakra del kitsune. Me asuste y corrí hacia el. Note un kunai rozando mi cuello, me quede paralizado nuevamente, no por cuchillo a punto de matarme… si no porque vi como una katana era clavada en el rubio a la altura del pecho.

…_Cuatro…_

Giraron la katana aun dentro del cuerpo de Naruto, con intención de destrozarle algunos órganos y asegurar así su muerte. Apenas salía sangre de la herida, cuando quitaron el arma, la sangre se derramo por montones y en ese momento me pregunte cuanto liquido rojo podía almacenar un cuerpo. Naruto caía inconsciente, con los ojos cerrados se desplomaba en el suelo. Sentí un escalofrió, mi cuerpo tiritaba, a pesar que no tenia noción del tiempo.

No pude decirle que lo quería. No pude decirle cuanto cariño le tenía. No pude decirle que lo deseaba. No pude decirle lo que realmente sentía. No pude decirle que lo amaba.

Todo por miedo a que este momento llegara.

A que nos viéramos obligados a separarnos por motivos que van más allá de la razón.

Por el miedo al dolor que sentiría al perderlo.

Y el cuchillo que me cortaba la garganta fue lo mejor que me podría haber pasado en este momento.

…_Tres…_

**Continuara…**

-------------

o.o De repente estaba escribiendo…y llego a la parte k quería cortarla xDD! A veces pasa o.o…me dio miedo xD! Bueno o.o lamento mucho la demora o.ó pero toy ocupada! Y es verdad xD! En fin n.n hace mucho k no lo hago x3 pero contestare los reviews! wiiiiiii! xD

**SimaraNekoi:** Kyaaaa! n.n muchas gracias! Siii o.o la verdad no es muy buena publicidad decir k tu fic es un asco al principio xD! Uta x3 gracias por decir k te gusto, me pone muy contenta! D! En especial si me lo dice una escritora de fics k me guste tanto -

**maca-chan15: **Juas juas xD k lastima…No se cumplió lo k querías xD pero hay k ver…jujujuju (risa orochimaru) eeeh o.o ya xD. Gracias por dejarme siempre reviews D! y cuídate tu también n.n

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari**Seeh Sakura era buena en este fic xDDD! Y siempre me dicen k soy mala con ellos T.T es k es inevitable! X3 como k deben sufrir! Muahaha xD es el destino o.ó gracias por el review n.n

**NuriNeko: **Siiii! Si cache k ahora corrige la faltas de ortografía - k practico! xD! Oie poh o.ó weona! No te puedo decir quien muere! Si esa e como la gracia del fic xD aunque igual como k le achuntaste xDD! Ya te cuidai o.o datte-bayo xD! K tis bien! (Conociste mi casa! x fuera xD! wiii)

**Hitomi Miwa: **Nooo el amor sin sufrimiento no e amor…las cosas tienen k ser difíciles xD! Aunque pa que aproblemarse la vida con tus enredos mentales si los problemas al fin y al cabo vienen solos xD! Te cuidas mucho n.n gracias por leerme!

**Shiga San: **Ay! Yo pense k no te iba a gustar xD y después pusiste "kawaii" y ahí me relaje xD n.n cuidate tu tambien! Y saludos! D!

**Fati-chan87: **- k honoooor! Juas juas xD seeh es lindo escribir un fic original O.o aunke es medio difícil xD! Gracias por tu apoyo n.n oie oie o.ó y actualiza! xD y cuídate mucho ! Bye bye n.n

**minasuka-chan: **Aaaah! Verdad! xD cuando me pusiste "empieza" me amarre una cinta a mi frente y me senté en el pc y… O.o ya xD divagaciones mentales! xD Oie! Ya actualice! Actualiza de nuevo tú ahora xD! Nah aki de "tres meses" o algo así xD! Te cuidai mucho cabra - y gracias por el review! De verdad xD

Aaah! Uta k se siente lindo volver a responderlos xD! Me da cargo de conciencia k el cap. kede corto y las notas de autora tan largas O.o así k…me voy! xDDD k ten bien y cuídense mucho! Gracias a los k me dejaron review (nuevamente) y a los k o.ó grrrrrr…xD! En fin xD muchas gracias por leerme me hacen feliz o.o enserio ¬¬ xDD! Saludines a todos D!

Aoi

'_Me gustaría quedarme para siempre en este lugar, si me voy…es como si cortaran un pedazo de mi vida'_


	3. Nuestra Existencia

Aquí esta el ultimo n.n les recomiendo leer los otros capítulos anteriores x si no se acuerdan muy bien…para que entiendan mejor el final o.o xq esta confuso, pero lo ame o e primera vez k me pasa con algo k escribo n.n tralala xD! Aparte use partes del manga - huy!los k están en cursiva n.n Espero que les guste.

**Disclairmer: No es necesario ponerlo, cierto? n.n? o sea…ya todos saben k…¬¬ k…. aarghhh u.u Naru-chan no e mio! ToT **

-------------

**Good Night**

**Capitulo 3: **Nuestra Existencia

_Nunca pensé que podría ser tan feliz como ahora…_

Aprieto los puños con rabia, mientras siento que la lluvia golpea con fuerza mis hombros, quitándome las pocas fuerzas de mi interior.

_¿Hay alguien…que te importe de verdad?_

¡Claro que si¡Maldición¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? De nuevo discuto con mis recuerdos, es deplorable ¡Y yo que algún día seré Hokage! Estoy al borde de la demencia. ¿Pero que puedo hacer? He perdido a las personas que más me importan y me encuentro solo…de nuevo. Siento que no tengo un apoyo, siento que no me queda nada, que cortaron mi futuro de golpe, que todo término de improviso.

_No quiero…volver a ver morir ante mis ojos…a gente que me importa_

Se debe ser fuerte me dice Tsunade obachan, pero muchas veces se hace difícil. Yo lo se con toda seguridad. A veces ni siquiera sabes porque se debe serlo, pronto olvidas tu propósito.

Ero-sennin aprieta mi hombro con fuerza, nunca lo había visto tan triste, serio y tan fuera de su personalidad…probablemente yo también estoy así.

_Gente que le importa…_

Al sentir la presión que provoca el viejo en mi hombro, me da una especie de convulsión nerviosa, comienzo a temblar, mis mandíbulas se aprietan, mi rostro se contorsiona totalmente…y lloro. La verdad es que trato de tragármelo todo, pero no funciona, las lagrimas caen con más fuerza y yo intento reprimir mis silenciosos gemidos en angustia. Lloro solo, no me estoy obligando a nada, si me preguntaran que me pasa, no podría responder…lloro tanto que me falta el aire, me cuesta realizar un función vital para mi organismo.

Me cuesta asumir que Sakura y Sasuke ya no están conmigo. Yo ahora podría estar con ellos…en otro lugar, pero gracias a Kyuubi eso no es posible.

Tsunade se acerca a mí y me abraza, hace mucho que nadie lo hace y a pesar de que llueve…siento su calor. La abrazo de vuelta, apretándola un poco contra mí.

**- _Mierda…no respira…_**

Siento como el resto de la villa me observa, siento sus ojos en mi espalda. No es la rabia, ni la ira, ni el odio que puedo percibir…es otro sentimiento…es lastima.

_¡TU NO TIENES NADA EN PRIMER LUGAR¡QUE DEMONIOS CREES ENTENDER DE MI? _

_Tú no sabes como se siente perderlos…_

Cuando pierdes a alguien y sabes que no lo vas a volver a ver, te duele el pecho, la garganta y el alma. Te das cuenta de lo mucho que valía, de lo mucho que significaban y te das cuenta de que cuando hablas en tiempo pasado te angustia. Tenía sueños, tenia esperanzas…ambos los teníamos…juntos. Soñábamos que estaríamos unidos toda la vida, planearse antes del tiempo es tu mayor condena, porque después se convierte en un pesar en el presente. Tratar de predecir el futuro solo es una muestra de infantilismo e ingenuidad, que, al final te hace sufrir como nunca lo has hecho, es inevitable…es lo mismo que decir estupido.

_No tienes vergüenza…eras tú el que no paraba de decir que Sasuke vendría…_

Levantarte cada mañana y saber que no podrás verlo…levantarte sin que te diga un simple pero necesario "Buenos días", ni que podrás ver su suave sonrisa al verte y que la alegría que él te transmitía. Te arrepientes del tiempo que no estuvieron juntos, te arrepientes de todas las putas cosas que no hiciste, que no las disfrutaste…todo por una mierda de miedo que te carcomía.

_Y yo que no podía ni verte…_

Recuerdas todos los momentos que vivieron juntos y te parecen pocos, maldices tu mala memoria y tu perdida de atención en algunos momentos. Los escalofríos te recorren al igual que las ganas de llorar, la angustia llena tu alma y la hace pesada, tal cual como si no pudieras despegar ningún pie del suelo y te das cuenta que todos tus recuerdos parecen un sueño y que ahora solo acabas de caer en la fría, triste y real realidad. Te impide, como antes ya dicho, crear un futuro, tienes sueños y aspiraciones que ya ni siquiera quieres llegar a profundizar…porque sabes que es imposible.

Que ya no están.

Y que recién ahora te diste cuenta de lo que realmente valían.

Te arrepientes.

Y tenlo por seguro que será para toda la vida.

Que ese sentimiento te acosara.

Que no te dejara dormir.

Que te hará llorar.

Yo mismo he sido protagonista de ello.

**_-¡Has que reaccione¡POR FAVOR!_**

**_- No puedo…no quiere vivir…_**

**_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_**

Abro los ojos lentamente…y los vuelvo a cerrar por la molesta luz del día. Siento como una mano a se apoya en mi nuca y me revuelve el cabello, despeinándolo más de lo que siempre esta.

- Por fin…has despertado, pensábamos que no lo harías…

Es Kakashi-sensei, quien me mira sonriente por lo que puedo ver a pesar de su mascara, parece feliz…y me pregunto como puede ser eso. Sakura y Sasuke están muertos. Recuerdo el sueño que he tenido y una angustia indescriptible se apodera de mí.

- Tsunade alcanzo a llegar, cuando los tres estaban a punto de morir. Los traslado rápidamente al Hospital. Desde ahí que no has despertado, hasta ahora.

Debía preguntarle…pero no me atrevía. Era un cobarde.

- Ambos se recuperaron…no están muertos.- Suspiro Kakashi-sensei.

Lo mire atentamente, sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos en busca de que no fuera una broma. Me miraba serio, baje la cabeza apenado y le murmure algo que ni siquiera yo mismo entendí, me sonrió nuevamente, algo más relajado y salio de la habitación.

Llore en cuento se fue…

**_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_**

- ¡Eh! Despierta…dobe…

Me levante de golpe y lo encontré frente a mi, con sus ojos negros y serenos mirando al suelo, pelando una manzana con mucho esmero. Lo hacia lento, muy lento, el cuchillo rodeaba la fruta delicadamente, casi sin tocarla y dejando rastros de cáscara tan delgados que casi no se veían.

-Pensábamos que morirías…

Baje la vista avergonzado.

-Como no te despertabas, como no tenias la voluntad de…

-Pensé que habían muerto…

- ¿Y?

-…

-Nosotros igual lo pensamos…

No supe que contestar, de verdad, me sentí avergonzado de mi mismo. Más que nada…culpable.

En ese preciso momento de silencio, entro Sakura, la mire a los ojos, confundido. Me miraba con seriedad, con furia, con rabia, casi con odio. Su mirada me dolió. Vi como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos inconscientemente, era como si el resto de su cuerpo no mostrara emoción alguna, pero sus ojos lloraban. Me impacto tal escena, nunca había visto a Sakura-chan con esa cara. Intente sonreírle forzadamente…este gesto la hizo enfurecer.

Dio grandes zancadas hacia mi, Sasuke solo bajo la cabeza y cerro los ojos, yo me mantenía en mi lugar. Me golpeo la mejilla con mucha fuerza, tanto que me sentí mareado al momento. Se alejo bastante perturbada, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad. Sasuke y yo escuchamos como apoyaba su espalda en ella, se dejaba caer y comenzaba a llorar al otro lado de la habitación.

Mire al suelo, aguantándome las lagrimas, el golpe me dolía, pero no era para tanto, era el hecho en sí, lo que había sucedido. Me sentí miserable, frustrado, sentí que los había decepcionado a todos los que confiaban en mi. Me sentí una escoria.

- Ella confiaba en ti.

-…

-Pensó que serias el primero en despertarte.

-…

- Se baso en tu fuerza de voluntad para sobrevivir. Te tomo como ejemplo…

-Ya desperté…déjame en paz.

- Cuando aprendas que un ninja por naturaleza debe sobrevivir, sea como sea, no importando la situación, debe seguir con el trabajo y cumplir todas las aspiraciones que tiene…cuando lo recuerdes…volveré a conversar contigo.

Sasuke me miro fijamente a la cara y fue ahí cuando note que tenía en su rostro el camino de lágrimas secas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había notado me dio la espalda rápidamente y bajo la mirada, para luego restregarse los ojos con la manga de la camisa y retirarse apresuradamente.

-Sasuke…

No se dio la vuelta para mirarme a los ojos…pero continué hablando.

-Te amo…

-Yo también.

_**¿Fin?**_

-------------

Tralala! o termine! La verdad es que puse "¿Fin?" por puro capricho u.u no es k lo vaya a continuar - solo que este fue un comienzo xDDD! En fin, este fic al principio era un one-shot pero se me antojo cambiarlo n.n y aparte k era algo diferente a lo que escribí ahora.

Este fic lo hice por algo en especial u.u la verdad es k el próximo año me voy a vivir a otra ciudad y justo el ultimo año de colegio o.ó así k…la verdad me da mucha pena irme y me base en eso pa escribir este fic o.ó en fin… no soy muy buena pa hablar de mis cosas xD! Asi k pasemos a otro tema mas feliz.

Reviews! x3

**Elanta: **Seeeeh! A mi me daban chuapurris cuando lo escribía xD! (no preguntes k e eso O.o no lo se xD!) k wenu k te haya gustado n.n a pesar de k kedo ma trágico k .. en fin…eso xD! Cuidate! K tis bien n.n y gracias!

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o: **Es Sasuke B) si no es así…no es sasuke xD! No llores! ToT yo solo kize demostrar k los dos cabros se kieren…de forma extraña o.o pero lo hacen xD! Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos o me senti realizada! Xq me encanta lo k tu escribes!

**kennich: **No me gusta mucho esa frase o.o e k creo k e de guerra o algo así T.T e como "Mata antes de k te maten" o parecido T.T ya filo xD aers…te respondo la duda: Resulta k en una parte Sasuke comienza a una cuenta regresiva… Cuando muere Sakura dice "cinco", cuando muere Naruto dice "cuatro", y cuando dice "Tres" se estaba contando a si mismo cuando le cortaban el cuello x.x se entendió? Auch T.T no soy buena explicando xD!

**Fati-chan87: **Que no se te olvido T.T también había muerto Sakura xD! Juas juas, tienes razon o.o como k dio risa cuando naru separo las camas xD! (jua jua k cruel!) pero yo en su momento lo encontré poético - (ahora tambien xD!) Wenu n.n muchas gracias x tu review! Espero k te gustara el final.

**Mahokusweetcandy: **Vamos a buscar las esferas del dra…o.o uta… u.u sorry no lo reinsistí xD! K mal…si sakura en el fondo e wena -! Sorry por la falta de yaoi u.u Algún día haré lemon o.ó y me saldrá más yaoi en toos mis fics! Muahahaha xDD gracias x tu review! x3

**Shiga San: **Ooooh u.u pa k adivinas? Le kitas la emoción xD! En fin n.n aki esta el final, con poca accion, pero espero k te guste n.n y si O.o yo cacho k kedaron con trauma xD! K estés bien n.n bye! gracias x el review!

**NuriNeko:** Aunke me odies me dejaste realizada por el review largo xD! Ya xD tranki si taban de parranda xD u.u utaaa xq nadie entiende a Sakura xD aki es wena! xDDDD y tienes razon o.ó Sasuke debería tirarse a los brazos de Naru y gritar su "NOOOOO!" desgarrador y wea xD seeh u.u aparte de no gritar el "NOOO!" Nooo van a poder hacerlo xD! Pero ken sabe B) ya oh toy watiando xD gracias por tu review, tu apoyo y tus amenazas xDDD! (las k me impulsan a seguir adelante B) y cuidate de sasukiño y narutiño xD bye bye! (me acorde de…ORICHIMARUUUUU xD!)

Ya…hasta aki los dejo n.n ojala les gustara o por lo menos lo disfrutaran xD! Y k no les pareciera medio malo el final…xq con esas dos palabras se puede comenzar de nuevo, o continuar de mejor manera xD! Solo ¬¬ k les falta hacer perversiones xDDD!

Se cuidan mucho! Bye bye!

Aoi

'_A veces las palabras no salen, pero cuando lo hacen...valdrán el triple'_


End file.
